Black Violinist
by shiro-soul
Summary: my very first story A random new story about a boy who saved a girl's butt in the playgroud. When they started to introduce themselves, the boy had to leave; only leaving a stuffed toy piglet and a promise that he'll be back. Please Read and Review


The fiery horizon shone the city with crimson red colours.

Puffy clouds hung high in the sky, mixing blue with white.

At the Playground

"Go and play with your dolls bitch!" shouted the boy, smirking away proudly.

The other 2 just strut towards his side.

"Yeah, play with whatever you dumb girls do!" the other boy said. The rest laughed away.

As the girl got scared, she tried to run away.

Unfortunately, she got pushed by one of the boys and got knocked onto a passer-by.

"AHHHHHH ~!"

Both fell on the ground with the girl landing on the passer-by's thigh.

The boys shook their butts around at the girl and imitated a farting sound.

The girl turned around and looked at the passer-by, wanting to apologise.

The few things that greeted her were the sapphire blue eyes and the furious but frustrated look on his face. He looked like the same age as the girl, ten.

"Get off me now!" yelled the passer-by. The girl did as so.

The passer-by stood up immediately and shouted towards the boys, "Since I'm in a bad mood, I'll beat the crap out of you. So get ready!"

The boys took a shocking step back, showing a little fear on their face. "W-What's with you?!" said the boy. The three of them cluster together like scared mice.

All of a sudden, the passer-by threw a flying kick and hit the middle boy. Throwing another few punches at the other boys and kicking every one of them.

One painful minute later,

The boys ran away cowardly but they turn back and warned the passer-by, "We will be back you sissy! Just you watch! "

"Bullying the weaker ones and then throwing them aside. Those fools will become one of the idiotic societies." The passer-by murmured while clutching his bloody red fist.

Turning back, he saw the girl crying at the corner. He hates to see people cry, especially girls. His heart softens a little and decided to write a note. After a while, he made it into a paper aeroplane and threw it at the girl.

As the girl saw the paper aeroplane, she looked up and noticed that the passer-by vanished.

Opening the paper aeroplane was a note.

It says, "Tears are meant for many things; mostly important. I'd be more than glad to listen what you have to say tomorrow at the same place and same time."

After reading, she saw a trademark of a little pig on the bottom corner of the paper. The girl giggled and decided that she would come again. "He seems nice." The girl muttered and blushed for a moment when she remembered the dashing face of the passer-by when he was beating up the boys.

The day after tomorrow, at the same place, same time

The girl peeked at the playground and saw a boy on the swing wearing a regular three quarter pants and a sweater with a hood. He seemed like he was waiting for someone. As she took a closer look, it was the passer-by! She squealed in glee and ran over to his side.

"Ah! So you've came!" the passer-by said.

"Of course I did. You were my life savoir yesterday and since I've haven't said thank you back then, well," the girl clustered her hands together and stood firmly. She said while bowing "Thank You Very Much!"

"Ha, don't worry. So would you want to confront to me what happened? Like I say, tears were meant for many reasons. Could you tell me yours?" The boy said in a gentle voice and gave a sweet smile.

"S-sure!" the girl said while in her mind, she was thinking, "what a matured boy."

Her story went like this:

"My mother passed away last night and I was too shocked and ran away to the playground. In the end, I knocked onto one of the boys. The bullied me by pulling my hair and kicking me. After a few minutes, you came by."

The girl started to tear again and said with a staccato accent, "I want my mother back! I miss her! I can't live without her!"

The boy looked at the girl closely. Clutching his bandaged hands, he laid back and swing on the swing. After a few moments of tearing and swinging, he stopped and gave her his handkerchief. He started to speak up.

"The sun is setting soon and stars will appear in the sky. Your mother has been transformed into a star above the sky, watching over you. Your mother must be very eager to see how you are doing now. If she were to see you weeping in tears, she would be very worried and heartbroken as you are crying for her sake. She would feel very guilty about it."

"She will?" the girl started to speak up too, with tears welled up in her eyes. While the sunlight flashes cross her teary eyes, it made her eyes looked sparkling. As the boy looked into her eyes, his cheek blushed red and he advert his eyes to the other side and said, "O-of course she would!"

As he turned back, he said, "That's why you have to always be cheerful and be strong; even in the toughest moment." Voicing out his gentle and caring voice made the girl's heart throbbed.

An awkward moment of silence later

The girl wondered and asked the boy, "H-hey, could you tell me your name? My name is Katakura Chihiro. I'm 10 years old."

"My name is Shiraishi Kuroda. I'm also 10 years old. A coincidence huh?"

"Yeah, which school do you go to?"

"Err; I quitted school as I am going to overseas tonight."

"Oh no, that's too bad! When are you coming back?" The girl said, worrying that she will never see him again.

"In 3 years time, I promise." He said with his pinkie finger out.

They made a pinkie swear towards each other.

"It's a promise ok! Don't break it!" Chihiro said as she was worrying that the promise would not happen in 3 years time. 3 years is a long time!

"I figured you will say that, that's why I'm going to give you this piglet." He said while taking a pink stuffed piglet out of his bag.

"Huh? Why give it to me?" Chihiro asked.

"This piglet is a very special momentum from my grandmother. To make sure that I keep my promise, I will make over this piglet to you and I will make sure that we will meet again."

After that, a black car drove to the side of the playground

"Hey, my parents are here. Let's see each other again ok? It's a promise! Remember!" Kuroda shouted while running to the black car.

"Yup, it's a promise!"Chihiro shouted back too.

As the black car drove away, Chihiro thought that 3 years wouldn't be too bad. To think that her prince was riding away in a black horse, galloping into the sunset, it was depressing but somehow memorable.

As Chihiro reached home

She took a deep sigh in her room and lay on the bed like a starfish on shore. She held up the piglet high and said, "I'll be in your care too. So, please take care of me."

She hugged the piglet and went to sleep.

Author's Note:

I've been working on this story for a long time and I hope you can understand it.

Please Read and Review ^^v

I'll add in more chapters to it too~


End file.
